Candor or Dauntless
by JMS4
Summary: This is basically a fic where Tris kicks *ss and she and Four get together. ft. Christina, Zeke, and Eric the Wuss
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

"Please come Tris," Christina said in a pleading voice.

"No," I repeat firmly, "I'd like to get through initiation with my dignity."

"Oh, please." Then she looked at my folded arms and serious posture and gave up. "Fine , fine have it your way but your going to miss a fun night."

I scoff, Yeah a game of Candor or Dauntless with Zeke and Uriah, that would be fun," as I say fun I make air quotes with my fingers.

"Whatever," Christina says turning and walking around the corner disappearing for view. I have better things to do then make a fool of myself in front of a bunch of people. I have to go to the training center and weightlift. Yeah, I know it's a weird thing for a former Abnegation member to be doing but honestly that's why I'm doing it. As the only Abnegation transfer I'm the smallest, therefore the weakest. Or at least I was before I started working out every night. I arrive at the training room and start by stretching, all thoughts of the party leaving my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I keep working at the punching bag. Left, right, uppercut, right roundhouse, left roundhouse. Then I step back and do some side kicks and some back fists, with a few knife jabs for good measure. It's actually quite fun beating the crap out of an inanimate object. Though not quite as fun as beating up Molly was. Then from outside the training room I hear people coming. I think about leaving, but then I realize I have every right to be here as they do. But then see Eric, Four, Zeke, and Christina come in.

Christina comes scampering over to me, "Good you're here Tris."

"Yes I am," I answer wary of the group that has just entered; nothing good ever happens when Eric is there. Though Four is here so I don't have to worry too much. "What do you want?" I ask still wary of the fact that Christina was playing Candor or Dauntless with Zeke and Uriah, so this is probably a dare. And I can also promise that if the end result is embarrassing to me in any way someone won't walk out of here alive and it won't be me.

"Today I learned that Four got to throw knives at you, so I dared him to let you throw knives at him. But then Christina told me that Eric was the one who ordered him to do it so now you get to throw knives at both of them," Zeke informs me happily.

I grin, "Is that so." It comes out as more of statement. It would be dream come true to get to throw knives a Eric's head with no repercussions. Okay yah I know I can't kill him and throwing knives a Four may not be fun exactly, but in this case the ups outweigh the downs. "I'll do it," I say confidently.

"Don't look so happy Stiff," Eric sneers at me.

I glare, "It isn't very smart to insult the person throwing the knives is it Eric?"

He glares back, "Like you would do anything Stiff you don't have the guts." I want to strangle the dipshit, but I can't, not yet at least.

"Come on," Four says handing me three knives, "Let's just get this over with." He walks over to the target. It occurs to me suddenly why he would even accept the dare. I mean Eric would to prove he wasn't a coward; pride is one of the most important things to the Dauntless. But Four, was that really the reason, for the sake of his pride. No it's got to be something else. Everyone has moved out of the way and Four is standing at the target with his hands clasped in front of him. I look at the knives in my hand, they're black, just black. Dauntless knives, I smirk to myself, and pull back my hand quickly and suddenly, and look up. There's a thump and I see the knife has landed about a foot away from Four's left shoulder. I move the next knife to my right hand, it's exactly like the last one, I pull my hand and the next knife flies, burying itself o few centimeters from his right cheek.

There's a gasp from somewhere in the room, probably Christina. I can't focus on anything, but Four's intense eyes on me, he hasn't broken eye-contact since I threw the first knife. I grin and his eyes widen in understanding of what I'm about to do; someone's going to have a matching scar. The knife flies from my hand and hits his ear with a resounding thump.

"Damn," Zeke says breathless as Four steps away from the board to collect the knives blood drips from his ear, "You got guts Tris, now I know why Four let you throw knives at him."

Four nods, "She was definitely the best that day." He walks past me and puts the three knives back in my hand, he whispers in my ear, "Alright Tris you got me back what are you going to do now?" His words send shivers down my spine.

I roll back my shoulders and look up, trying not to focus on Four's words or what they stirred inside of me, to see Eric occupying the same spot Four just vacated. "Let's get this over with Stiff, " he says rolling his eyes and looking bored. I turn on knife in my right hand trying to decide where the first one will go. I'm not stupid enough to cut him like I did Four, but I want to one up him. Then suddenly an idea forms in my head, as well as weight lifting and working out with the punching bags I have been practicing with knives as well. I pull my arm back and focus on where I want this one to hit, making a show of it. It flies landing right where I want it to, right above Eric's head. Then quick as a flash I take one knife and put it in my right hand, then throw them both, one in each hand at the same time.

Eric screeches in surprise as the knives come flying at him ducking down and drops to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Four POV

 _Then quick as a flash I take one knife and put it in my right hand, then throw them both, one in each hand at the same time._

 _Eric screeches in surprise as the knives come flying at him ducking down and drops to the floor._

I can't believe what I just saw. Eric not only flinched from the knives, but also dropped to the ground. I mean Tris did throw them both at the same time one in each hand, but I don't think she would have hit Eric. The knives are placed less than a foot apart from each other, probably about where his neck was.

"You flinched." Zeke states awe in his voice.

"That bitch tried to kill me!" Eric shouts sending a Tris a menacing look. Tris stands there pride on her face. She meant to make Eric flinch I realize, just as she meant to cut my ear.

"No," I say shaking my head and stepping forward ready to defend Tris if Eric tries anything, "Stand up Eric I don't think either of the knives were going to hit you." Eric glares at me, but slowly stands back up. I was right the knives are on either side of his neck missing him on both sides by less than a centimeter.

Tris grins, "Who's the Stiff now Eric?"

He glares at her murder in his eyes then he turns to the rest of us, "This does not leave the room!" He shouts and quickly exits.

Christina runs over to Tris and hugs her tightly, "That was so amazing Tris you have got to teach me how to do that! And they way you made Eric screech...!" She squeals with happiness. Annoying really. Tris seems to agree from the way she detaches herself from Christina.

"Yeah thanks Christina. I'll see you around." She makes a move to walk to the door when Zeke stops her.

"Hey wait Tris that was really fucking cool. Do you wanna join us for some Candor or Dauntless?"

She looks at him surprised, what does she know not she's amazing? "Thanks for the offer Zeke, but I've been training for a couple hours and I'm tired."

He nods, "Okay Tris see yah later."

She nods back and starts for the door again, but I realize I don't want her walking alone to the dormitories at night. "Wait up Tris I'll come with you," I say jogging after her.

"Sure you will!" I hear Zeke call after us.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

I'm surprised that Four wanted to follow me, "I can take care of myself you know?" I say when he catches up.

He nods, "I know but better safe than sorry. You seriously pissed Eric off."

"I did nothing wrong," I respond, "It's his fault he ducked I wouldn't have hit him."

Four looks at me, "You really think he cares about that Tris?"

"Yes," I say calmly, "Eric was former Erudite and he knows the law is on my side. He'll plan before he tries anything."

Four stops and stares and me scratching the back of his neck an unreadable expression on his face, "Tris that's genius."

"Thanks," I say preparing to turn the corner that will take me to the dorms.

He stops me with his hand before I can go any further, though, "Wait Tris I want to show you something."

I look at Four and notice he's smiling and offering his hand, so I nod and take it, "Alright Four."

 **To finish this up I will use my creative license and Veronica Roth's wonderful words because I believe no one could do this seen better).**

We walk hand in hand to the Pit, then on a narrow path that leads to the rocks at the bottom of the chasm; it blends in well, but Four seems to know it perfectly. He leads me to a relatively flat rock near the side where the current is less treacherous and sits. I sit next to him and we sit in silence for a full minute maybe, when I realize that Four gives no information without prompting.

"So why did you bring me here Four?" I ask slightly tentative.

He scratches the back of his neck, nervous, "I uh, wanted to, uh, tell you something Tris," he says swallowing.

I look at him expectantly, "Well…"

"My name is Tobias," he says quickly waiting for a reaction.

I pause that was not what I was expecting. The only Tobias I know of was the one that left Abnegation for Dauntless two years ago. I look at him again; he's watching me and trying to gauge my reaction. I'm not sure what to think, I know I should say something, but I can't form words. In fact the only thing I can think about is the Erudite reports. Are they true?

"So they're true?" I ask, he knows very well what I'm talking about so I don't elaborate.

Shock crosses his face, "How-What made you come to that conclusion?"

"Well for one thing you almost asked 'How did you know'," he makes an exasperated noise, "and for another it kind of makes sense. How you've adopted an entirely new name and personality for Dauntless and how you've completely cut yourself off from the past. And how you're eyes are the same color as Marcus's." I finish more quietly than before. Then even more quietly I add, "but they have none of his coldness."

Even now as he scowls and seems to be having an internal battle with himself, his eyes manage to look thoughtful. He then suddenly turns around and pulls his shirt above his head.

"I-What are you do-," I start to say but then I stop when I see his back. All of the faction symbols are tattooed there as well as flames on his ribcage. In the lowlight I can barely see them, but they are there. Scars line his back thin and white and I reach out and gently trace one of the worst. His skin is warm under my fingers and he tenses, but he neither turns nor moves away from me. As continue to run my fingers lightly over his back I feel anger towards Marcus. How dare he do that? "So it is true," I murmur to myself.

"Yeah," he says turning back and facing me again putting his shirt back on. He looks down ashamed; "You probably think I'm a coward now. You can leave if you want."

I look at Four with shock and turn towards him, "How can you say that," I all but shout. He looks up surprised. I lower my voice, "You're amazing Four. You're-you're a Dauntless prodigy. So what if you left, it's what any sane person would have done. Besides it wasn't even cowardly, if you had stayed and let yourself be controlled by him, then it would have been cowardly.

He touches my face gently with both his finger his eyes shining with emotion and he presses his lips to mine. I tense up at first, unsure of what to do, but hen my confidence builds up and I kiss him back. After a while he pulls back for air and rests his forehead on mine lacing our fingers together.

"Thank you," he murmurs quietly, "for not looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy Tris. And call me Tobias it's nice to hear my name again."

""Well you're not a kicked puppy… _Tobias_." I tell him pulling back slightly to look into his eyes, but not letting go of his hands. 'You're amazing and the bravest person I know. And…" I add as an afterthought. "You're a really good kisser."

He laughs a deep belly laugh and kisses me again, something I gladly reciprocate. We kiss for a while deep in the chasm the roar of the water all around us. Eventually we rise together and walk silently back to the dorms, and I can't help, but think about how wonderful this night really was.


End file.
